A recently invented display panel which comprises a dot matrix display having memory is relatively complex and includes several support plates and electrode arrays which must be prepared and assembled accurately. This panel is described and claimed in copending applications Ser. Nos. 51,313, filed June 22, 1979; and 108,805, filed Dec. 31, 1979, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,329,616.
The present invention relates to improvements in the panel, particularly in the base plate portion thereof and its preparation.